Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Knoxville1D
Summary: Cody was curious. He was really curious. But what extents will he go to, to get on top. SLASH! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: I do not own any of the characters/people in this story, but I do own the plot. THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH PLEASE LEAVE!**

**Also, this is my first story, so please no flames. **

Cody's POV

Randy's always on top.

It doesn't matter if he's in the ring or between the sheets, the guy is always on top. Well almost…

2 weeks ago that all changed.

"Ugh, Codes I'm about to cum!" Randy said as he spilled his seed into my mouth. God I love the taste of him. I swallowed it all without a second thought. This was like second nature to me- having Randy over me, dominating me. To be completely honest, I never had a problem with being a bottom; I've just gotten so curious over time.

"_How does it feel to be on top? To ram my cock into someone else for a change? To have someone beneath me for once?"_

"Did you hear me Cody?" I snapped out of my fantasy when I heard my name being called. Randy was still standing in front of me, but was now fully clothed. He looked like a Greek God, so tall and fit and sexy and…

"CODY!" I was snapped out of my fantasies again by a now pissed off Randy.

"What did you say" I asked.

"I'm going down to the bar with some of the guys. I'll be back later." He repeated to me.

"Oh, okay. I love you" I said. He smirked and captured my lips in his. My God. If this man wasn't perfection I don't know what is. His lips were like fire and ice, so hot, but so damn sweet at the same time. But way to quickly he pulled away.

"I'll see you later, Codes" and just like that he was out of our hotel room.

I had never brought up my fantasies to Randy because…well, I liked my life. He would probably kill me if I ever bring up the idea. Let's be real he's Randy Fucking Orton, he ain't playing bitch for nobody. He didn't do it for Cena and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do it for me.

But I want to be on top. I need to be on top. My curiosity needs to be feed.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but if I do die, I want to go down on top.

**Should I continue?! PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT. This may be a two-shot. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and I know I said it was gonna be a two-shot, but I didn't really want to rush into the story. So the next chapter will be the last and will involve all the slashy goodness!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/PEOPLE IN THIS STORY, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT. THIS IS MALE/MALE IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT TYPE OF STUFF THEN DON'T READ.**

Cody's POV

Had a Fatal-4-Way match with Miz, Sin Cara, and Mysterio…yeah I'm pretty banged up. I hobbled all the way back to the locker room that Randy and I shared.

That's one of the perks of being with the Viper, you get treated special. If Randy wants a jet, he gets a jet. If Randy wants a title match, he gets a title match. If Randy wants me to be happy, he'll give me anything I want. Well, almost anything….

It's not like he said "No" to the idea of me being on top, I just never asked him.

_"So how can I make assumptions if I never asked him how I felt about things?"_

I need to tell him and I need to tell him now. I think I may combust if I don't get this off my chest.

And right on time comes strolling through the door. He looks so strong and dominating, like nothing can touch him, nothing can bring him down. I want that, I want that bad.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I hadn't noticed that I was staring at Randy until he said this. And just like that my walls came down. I did what I always did when I wanted something so bad, I cried.

Now I may be dashing and all, but when I cry it ain't pretty. I bawled my eyes out and just let the tears come over me.

"Codes what's wrong? Who did it?" Randy said as he held me. I looked up to see concern and anger written over Randy's face. _Why so angry?_ LOL, I sounded like the _Joker_ from the _Dark Knight_. I'm gonna watch that movie when I get home. Christian Bale was so ho….

_WAIT! Cody you have to stay focus._

"It's you Randy" Yeah I played the guilt card. So what, sue me.

"Me? What the hell did I do?!" Randy said, looking extremely confused.

"It's not what you did, it's what you're gonna do. You're gonna leave me." I said through soft sobs.

"Leave you? Cody stop being stupid all your life. I ain't leaving you no time soon baby boy." Randy chuckled at my assumptions.

"Randy you don't understand, I want to fuck you. No, not you on top of me, but me actually fucking you. I want to be on top, I want you beneath me!" I breathed heavily before what I had actually said hit me.

I had finally told Randy. After all this time and all the waiting for the right moment, it all came out in a jumbled mess. I looked up at Randy to see his reaction. Anger? Disgust? Hate?

Nothing. His facial expression was blank.

After a few minutes of unbearable silence, Randy finally spoke up. "So you wanna fuck me? You wanna know how it feels? You wanna be on top?"

"Yeah" I whispered.

Randy looked into my eyes, searching for something. I don't know what he was searching for, be we stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then he stood up.

I thought he was gonna walk out the door. Thought he was just gonna leave me there, but he didn't. He got on his knees in front of me, still staring into my eyes. Blue eyes staring back at blue eyes.

"So you wanna fuck me?" He asked again.

"Yeah" I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't even know what to think about this whole situation.

Randy smirked up at me. "You better be glad I love you Codes."

**It makes me happy when you review...so please do. I'll try to finish the last chapter as soon as possible. I may have it up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: HERE IT IS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THIS STORY WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/PEOPLE IN THIS STORY, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT. SLASH MALE/MALE...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Cody's POV

_What the hell was going on?! Was this really happening to me? Randy Orton, on his knees for me?_

"You want this bad, don't you Cody?" He said as he brought my trunks down, releasing my cock from its restrictions.

_This can't be happening…_.these sort of things only happen in your dreams.

"Answer me" Randy growled.

"Yes! I want this bad" I replied.

Randy smirked up at me before slowly working his hand on my shaft. Repeatedly stroking my manhood, teasing me. God it felt so good.

"What do you want me to do Cody?" Randy whispered.

"I want you to suck my cock, please" I moaned out.

"What was that?" Randy said before running his tongue up the underside of my cock, licking the veins that were there. Making me so much harder.

"Suck it" I nearly growled. The teasing was starting to piss me off. I wanted Randy's mouth on my cock, and I wanted it on there now.

"Make me" Randy said with a devious glint in his eyes.

_Was he serious? Was he really testing me? Did he want to piss me off?_

Yes, he did want me to be pissed off. He wanted me to be angry and take over. He's gonna let me have my way with him.

"Come on Cody, don't be a little bitch now" Randy whispered before licking the precum off my tip.

That's it.

Before Randy could say anything else I had my cock buried in his mouth. I looked into his eyes for any sign that he didn't want this. There was none. He nodded as if telling me to go on.

I started pumping my cock in and out of Randy's throat. God his mouth felt so fucking good. Randy took every inch of me down his throat, while sucking and bobbing his head down on my cock.

We started getting a rhythm going. After a while I felt these knots in the pit of my stomach.

"Ugh, Randy I'm about to cum" And just like that Randy was off my dick.

"Why'd you stop Randy" I panted.

"I think it would be better if you came in my ass, don't you think Codes?" Randy said adding his signature smirk at the end.

"Randy came over and kissed me. This kiss was different from the ones we would usually share. Randy was letting me win our little tongue battle.

"Go get the lube, babe" Randy said abruptly. I rushed over to my gym bag to retrieve the bottle of lube. When I turned around I was greeted with a now naked Randy Orton spread out on the floor.

"You ready for this Cody?"

I hesitantly walked over to Randy. This was what I wanted. I wanted to be on top. I wanted this. But why was I so nervous now.

"Randy…I-I don't think I can do this. I just don't want to disappoint you." I whispered.

"Cody you could never disappoint me. You're fucking perfect, nothing can change that, alright?" I nodded. "Good, now come over here and fuck me." And just like that all the doubt that I had went away. I was gonna fuck Randy Orton.

I got on my knees and put some of the lube on my fingers, before I slowly put one of my digits into Randy. Randy moaned lightly at this.

I pumped my finger in and out of Randy, searching for my target. When I flicked my finger over Randy's prostate he bucked his hips up and moaned deeply. This man is so fucking hot.

"More Cody" He breathed out. I then added my ring and index finger. Randy's moans were getting louder and louder. And they were making me even harder, if that was even possible.

"I need you Codes." Randy whimpered. "Cody, you're gonna make me cum. Fuck me already!" Randy nearly yelled.

"Alright!" I yelled back before removing my digits from Randy. I lubed up my cock before pressing to my lover's puckered hole.

"Come on Cody. Stop being a little bitch, bitch. Just fuck me already. Isn't this what you wanted! So just fucking do it already!"

I had enough of this; all the teasing and edging me on, trying to piss me off. Well, now I'm pissed.

I ram my cock into him, all the way to the hilt.

"Aw, fuck yeah Cody. Fuck me you little bitch." Randy grunted.

"You want me to fuck you Randy" I growled as I pumped my shaft in and out of his heat. God this was the best feeling in the world. Randy felt so fucking good on the inside; hot and tight.

I held Randy's hips, so I could hit his prostate every time.

"Yes, Cody fuck me!" Randy screamed. Seeing Randy beneath me, moaning and screaming my name unleashed something inside of me.

I started roughly sliding in and out of Randy's hole. I was so close to coming.

"I'm so close Codes." Randy moaned out. I grabbed his cock and started pumping him.

"Yeah, Randy cum for me. I want to see you cum all for my cock. Do it!" I jerked him off harder until he came undone.

"Fuck yes!" Randy yelped before coming all over my hand. Randy had his head thrown back, eyes closed shut and mouth agape; I had never seen anything more sexy.

With a few more thrust I became undone and shot my hot cum into Randy's ass. I was coming so hard. I had never felt anything like this before; Randy engulfing my cock in his hot hole and taking all of my cum.

Cody was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a chuckle coming from beneath him. Cody looked skeptically at his lover.

"What?" Cody asked.

"I think we should switch it up more often, from now on." Randy said before passionately kissing Cody." I love you so much Codes."

"I love you too Randy." Cody said.

"Now, it's my turn" randy said flipping Cody over on his back.

"When did you become the Energizer Bunny, Rands?" Cody said before getting started on Round 2.

**THANK YOU AGAIN! Xxxx**


End file.
